Polymeric cellular foams have been used in such varied industries as housing and construction, automotive, aerospace, and electronic applications. The cells of the foams can be described as open or closed, small or large. Closed cell foams generally have better thermal insulation efficiency than open cell foams, whereas open cell foams tend to be more permeable than enclosed cell foams. Small cell foams typically improve the mechanical properties of the foam product, whereas large-cell foams tend to reduce bulk density of the polymeric foam.
A disadvantage of known polymeric foams can be the type of blowing agent used. For instance, traditional chlorofluorocarbon (CFC) or hydrochlorofluorocarbon (HCFC) blowing agents are often viewed unfavorably because their use may result in ozone depletion, may be heavily regulated or banned, and are typically high cost materials.
Therefore, a need exists for polymeric foams that are benign with respect to environmentally hazardous blowing agents.